


Happy Anniversary

by MoonNewt66



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonNewt66/pseuds/MoonNewt66
Summary: Sarek and Amanda are preparing to celebrate their sixtieth wedding anniversary, when they receive unexpected news.
Relationships: Amanda Grayson/Sarek
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	Happy Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Published originally in 1986.
> 
> The idea of the silver birds used in this story were Harlan Ellison's idea, used in his original screenplay for "The City on the Edge of Forever," but were dropped from the episode.
> 
> This story takes place during Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan.

AMANDA'S LAMENT

There's no moon  
o'er Vulcan.  
No winter  
nor harvest moon.  
There's no rain  
on Vulcan.  
No spring  
or morning rain.  
No moon,  
no rain,  
only sun  
bitter sun. 

NIGHT

There is no moon over the planet Vulcan. 

T'Vo rules the night sky for fifteen hours, her black hair adorned with the brilliant fires of the stars. Her breath is the cooling night breeze, providing relief from the day's heat, created by her lover, Sakel. 

The children of Sakel, the hominidae subfamily known as vulcanoids, are soothed by her presence, and relinquishing control of their bodies, drift off into slumber. 

T'Vo's children, the silver birds of Vulcan, awaken from their day's hibernation. Leaving their mountain lairs, they take to the air, gliding over the vast desert plains. Her children speak for T'Vo, their eerie cries echoing across the stillness, the endless miles, long nights and through the years. 

DAWN

Sakel brushes his lover's hair, preparing T'Vo for her day's rest. Slowly and carefully he removes the stars for future application. As he begins to braid T'Vo's long tresses, his light gradually fills the sky. 

The last of T'Vo's breath has stirred the bell banners outside of Amanda's bedroom window. She hears their fading chimes faintly, as she had just suddenly awakened out of a sound, deep sleep. Amanda lies in her bed, trembling, heart racing, stomach cramped, her face glistening with perspiration. 

Another nightmare, she thinks, disturbed that again she can't remember the images of her dream. One of the by products of the Vulcan mental disciplines she has studied and lived by all these years is total recall of her dreams. Yet this is the third morning in a row she has awakened unable to recall any of her dream. 

It is not until she feels Sarek's hand on her shoulder that she realizes that this morning she has cried out in terror. 

“Amanda, are thee all right?” asks Sarek, his dark eyes searching his Human wife's face for a clue to her distress. Eyes filled with concern. 

Sitting up, Amanda holds her husband's hand. “A dream only, Sarek. I am fine.”

Sarek moves to sit up. With his other hand, he strokes her face with his middle and forefinger, tracing the outline of Amanda's features. He feels Amanda relax as he follows the curves of her lips, the line of her jaw, the silky arched brows. 

Amanda perceives her distress fade with his touch, calm returns to her body. Sarek continues to caress her face, and to her delight, she becomes aware of the warm flame of passion building within her. 

Amazing, she thinks, how after all these years, the simple touch of his hand affects me so. 

Reaching out, Amanda mirrors Sarek's motions with her hand to his face. Follows the straight line of his nose, the inswept curves of his ears, touching lightly the lids to his shining eyes. She smiles as she feels Sarek's respiration increase, his skin temperature rise. 

So, she thinks, apparently after all these years I still have the same effect on thee, my husband. 

Amanda surrenders her body to her husband's strong arms as they embrace. Softly, gently Sarek kissed her forehead, her eyes, her throat over the spot where her carotid artery is pulsing wildly. Then looking up into her eyes, he bestows one his rare half-smiles. 

“Happy Anniversary, my wife.”

“To thee also, my beloved, Happy Anniversary. 

EARLY MORNING

Sakel now rules the day sky for seventeen hours, his burning passion is the Vulcan sun. His children have risen with him, beginning their day's endeavors. All but two. 

Amanda lies with her head on Sarek's shoulder, listening to the staccato beat of his heart. Their lovemaking has left them lethargic, as they indulge in an infrequent occurrence of indolence. 

Sarek stirs from his meditation, concentrating on lowering his mental and emotional shields, so that he can listen to Amanda's inner voices. He is pleased to hear that her nightmare no longer troubles her, she is happy and content. 

The communicator on the nightstand lights up, announcing an incoming call. As the light's violet hue indicates an urgent message, Sarek answers promptly (leaving the video off). 

“Greetings to those calling the home of Sarek.”

“Live long and prosper, Sarek, and to those of thy home. T'Lar calling, requesting a conference in thy home within the hour,” says the wispy female voice on the other end. 

Sarek pauses. There are still some preparations to be completed before the celebration of his and Amanda's sixtieth anniversary (as measured in Earth time) being held tonight. Still, T'Lar, as his clan priestess, would not disturb this day if not for good reason. 

“Granted, T'Lar, the home of Sarek is honored to have thee visit us,” he answers. 

“Acknowledged,” replies T'Lar, and terminates the connection. 

To his wife's unvoiced questions, but nonetheless heard by him, Sarek raises his right eyebrow. Knowing full well that familiar body signal, Amanda can only sigh. 

The annunciator at the visitors entrance chimes, the third time that morning since Amanda has risen. Opening the door, she greets yet another messenger delivering an anniversary gift. Seeing the Starfleet encodings on the heavy parcel, she smiles, knowing it is from their son, Spock, a Starfleet Officer, Captain of the starship Enterprise, which is now a training vessel for Starfleet cadets. 

Taking the parcel into the living room, Amanda opens it, stunned to find inside a fragile beautiful rosebush. The scarcity of water on Vulcan had for years caused a ban on the importation of Earth plants, since they were heavy water users. Only recently, with the new water recovery process completed, had the ban been lifted. But the import duties were very high, and the water taxes exorbitant. 

Sarek entered the room just as Amanda opened the accompanying letter from Spock. Unfolding the letter, two documents fall out. Spock has enclosed the receipt for the import duties, and a permit for the water use, prepaid for two years. 

So like his father, Amanda thinks, to plan so far ahead. 

Together, Amanda and Sarek read their son's letter. Spock writes his regrets that he is to miss celebrating yet another of their anniversaries with them. But the Enterprise will be in the middle of a training cruise, and he is unable to leave to join them. 

With a promise he will be home on leave at month's end in time to celebrate his birthday, he ends his letter, live long and prosper, my parents. 

And thee also, my beloved son, both Amanda and Sarek think in unison. 

Bending to inhale the delicate fragrance of the rose blooms, Amanda watches her husband out of the corner of her eye, pick up Spock's letter to read it again. 

After so many years of tension and silence between Sarek and Spock, eighteen years of silence, they are closer now than ever before after their reconciliation aboard the Enterprise, Amanda thinks. How complete my family is now, and my happiness. 

The annunciator at the visitor's entrance chimes again, and Amanda leaves the living room to answer it. Opening the door, she is startled to see T'Lar standing there. Vulcan etiquette requires T'Lar to use the family entrance. Then, looking beyond T'Lar, Amanda observes two Starfleet officers, and standing next to them, the familiar face of Elizabeth Duane, Earth's Ambassador to Vulcan. 

Instantly, Amanda knows the reason for T'Lar's visit, her use of the visitor entrance. One doesn't bring bad news through the family entrance. Also against Vulcan etiquette. The cause of her nightmares is now all too apparent. 

With self-control to an extent that she had not known she possessed until that moment, Amanda calmly invites her guests in. 

Entering the living room, Amanda watches the shock register on Sarek's normally impassive face, as he too comprehends the nature of the 'conference.' Swiftly he crosses the room, and makes Amanda sit in the nearest chair. Not until she is seated does she come aware of how close she was to fainting. 

Ambassador Duane introduces the Starfleet officers as Commodore Chama, the commandant of the Starfleet base on Vulcan, and Commander Garrovick. T'Lar is silent, watching Amanda and Sarek. 

The room is quiet, but filled with unasked questions. 

Commodore Chama clears his throat, hesitantly begins to speak. He reads from the official condolence message, sent by Admiral Kirk. 

“It is with deepest regret that I must inform you of the death of your son. At this time, the details are classified, but I can tell you that Captain Spock gave his life in the performance of his duty, and in so doing, saved the lives of his crew and his ship.”

Chama stops reading, the official message is so brief. “I'm sorry Ambassador Sarek, Lady Amanda, I have no further information at this time. As soon as the details are forwarded to us, you will be notified.” Chama hands Sarek the condolence message, which Sarek takes, handling it as if it would burn him. 

Commander Garrovick steps forward to speak. “I served with your son for several years. He was an excellent commanding officer, and a fine man.” He stops, under the direct scrutiny of T'Lar. Opening a pouch decorated with Starfleet insignia, he pulls out several message tapes. 

“Ambasador, Lady Amanda, these are tapes from the Enterprise crew. Admiral Kirk's personal message in on top.”

Sarek accepts the tapes quietly. 

Amanda stirs. She had been quietly sitting in the chair, hearing the words, but not really listening. “When … when did my son die, Commodore?”

Chama appears startled. He had expected various reactions from Sarek's human wife, but her imperturbable demeanor was unsettling. “Approximately three days ago, Lady Amanda.”

Amanda only nods to his answer. 

Elizabeth and T'Lar offer to say, endeavoring to be of assistance, extending comfort to each of them. Sarek declines, and shows their guests out. 

When he returns, Amanda has left the living room. Concerned, Sarek looks for her, finding her in Spock's bedroom. Slowly she is walking around the room, touching a well loved book, studying a photograph. Sarek knows his wife's strengths, and not wishing to intrude on how she is handling her grief, he leaves the room. 

TWILIGHT

Sakel embraces his lover, T'Vo, their bodies entwined, trembling with desire. Sakel's cries of passion are heard as thunder, seen as lightning. Slowly T'Vo's hair falls out its braid, dimming Sakel's light. When they have finished their lovemaking, he will brush her hair again, and replace the stars. 

Sarek stands in the garden, watching the heat lightning illuminate the evening sky. The thunder recoils from the nearby L-Langon mountains, reverberating above him. 

Sarek recalls telling Spock of the legends of T'Vo and Sakel, the Vulcan gods from two thousand years ago, before the Reformation. Spock had been five then, and already was caught up in the mysteries of Space. Now, fifty three years late, Space had caught up with Spock. 

A shadow overhead catch's Sarek's attention. Looking up, he glimpses the retreating figure of one of the silver birds, his clan's totem. As the creature wings it way back toward the desert, it cries out to its mate. The shrill note sounds like a child crying. 

The sound makes Sarek shudder. I am weary, he thinks. All afternoon he had called friends and relatives, advising them that the celebration had been cancelled. And that the family was in mourning for their only child. 

Spock, my son, there was so much I had yet to tell thee, he thinks. I stand here now, asking myself, what transgressions have I made, that you should be so punished to die so young, without knowing of the fulfillment, the contentment, the rapport of a relationship such as your mother and I have? What transgression have I made that I should be so punished to outlive my only child?

My only consolation is that because of your friendship, your devotion, yes, your love for your Admiral Kirk, I can be certain that you entrusted Kirk with your Katra, your living spirit. And when Kirk comes to Vulcan, we will place your Katra in the Hall of Ancient Thought … your chance for immortality. 

The sound of the patio doors opening rouses Sarek from his reverie. He watches Amanda enter the garden, carrying the forgotten rose bush. Kneeling, she begins to scrape at the hard packed soil with a hand hoe, trying to dig a hole large enough to properly plant the bush. 

Sarek walks over to Amanda. Standing, he watches her for several minutes, studying her actions. When her hand falters, he kneels beside her, reaches out, taking the hand hoe from her. He pauses, looking at Amanda, their eyes meet. Amanda smiles, reaching out to touch his face. 

The darkening sky lights up again with wave after wave of heat lightning, the thunder louder this time as it resounds around them. 

As the thunder dies down, Sarek is startled to hear Amanda talking, very softly, as if to herself. 

“... when you told Spock the legends of T'Vo and Sakel, you almost broke my heart. For the first time, I was jealous of my son. For days I wondered why in six years of marriage you had never told me the legends. No, not jealous of Spock, envious of your relationship then. It was so hard for Spock to, well, to relate to me at that age. I was still so human, and he was trying so hard to be completely Vulcan.”

Sarek listens to Amanda, none of what she was saying is new to to him. But he is cognizant that Amanda needs a way to release her grief, and if this is the path, he will not hinder her. 

In mid-sentence, the cry of another silver bird rings out, this note higher than the other creature. Looking up, Sarek is amazed to see that now there are three of the birds slowly circling their home. 

Following her husband's gaze, Amanda's eyes open in wonderment as she watches two more of the birds join the others. 

The silver birds, being nocturnal, are rarely seen. Because they live in the dark, they have long ago lost pigmentation, and their entire bodies are of the same silver color. 

To both Sarek's and Amanda's utter astonishment, the soaring birds gradually being to descend over the garden, and one by one, they land around them. 

Quickly, Sarek counts six of them. Their bodies range in length from seven to eight feet, their transparent wings stretch from fifteen to sixteen feet. Sarek can see the pulsing veins and arteries in the creatures wings, so near to the surface where they can facilitate cooling their blood. 

Neither Sarek or Amanda have seen one of these creatures up so close. None of them have ever lived in captivity more than a day. And an injured or sick silver bird quickly perishes, unable to return to their lairs, they evaporate when the heat of the sun strikes their fragile bodies. 

Suddenly the largest of the birds begins to keen, repeating the same shrill singular note. Then, one by one, the others join, their voices blending, so that they create an unusual song. 

Sarek feels Amanda place her arm around his waist. Her body is trembling, and looking down at her, he is relieved to see that Amanda is crying, finally giving release to the grief she had held in all day. 

The silver birds continue to sing for another minute. Then, as if in slow motion, they gradually rise up into the air. Circling the home one last time, they fly off towards the desert. 

NIGHT

There is no rain on Vulcan. 

T'Vo rules the night sky for fifteen hours, her black hair adorned with the brilliant fires of the stars. Her breath is the cooling night breeze, providing relief from the day's heat, created by her lover Sakel. The tears she sheds as Sakel leaves her for the night will be found at dawn as the morning dew, the life water of Vulcan.


End file.
